Is it ok to cry?
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Alfred Death fic. AL/IGGY  england/america  YAOI! if you dont like then dont read! Alfred saves Arthur. PLZ READ!


I hate you! Leave me alone!" Tears stung his eyes. He'd thought he loved him… he backed up- his lower lip trembling.

"B-But you said y-you…" The guards were closing in, he clenched his fists.

"No! I fuckin hate you! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Alfred struggled a little, the man behind him held him tightly though. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ran.

Palms sweat. Alfred said he wanted to talk to him after today's meeting. So, he was waiting for everyone to leave, and for Alfred to come back from his bathroom break. He secretly is in love with the taller blonde man, but he doubts anything will come of him confessing, so he keeps it to himself. His heart aches, needing to see Alfred only after a couple minutes of him being gone.

"Back!" The sound of Alfred's voice made him sit taller in his chair as a shiver ran up his spine.

"You wanted to talk?" Arthur is blushing.

"YUP!" Alfred smiles cheesily, looking around to see if everyone's gone, when he's satisfied he walks up to Arthur, tilts his head up, and kisses his square on the lips. At first, Arthur is to shell shocked to respond, but he eventually melts into the kiss, letting out a small moan. Alfred breaks the kiss for air.

"I'm in love with you Arty…" He smiles charmingly, blushing. Arthur's heart is going a mile a minute.

"B-but…. Y-you left…" He looked down, biting his lip.

"Only cause it'd be really weird if I was your brother and in love with you…" Alfred smiles and lifts Arthur's chin. Arthur blushes bright red.

"I-I love you to Alfred…."

He runs as far as he can, shaking with exhaustion, sitting on a tree stump when he thought it was safe.

"I love you arty!" His smiling face made Arthur's scowling one turn into a bit more of a smile.

"What the bloody hells wrong with you today?" He rolled his eyes- thinking Al reminded him of a puppy when he was like this.

"It's our one week anniversary!" Al took Arthur's hand- excited as can be, his face lit up like a thousand fireworks.

"One week's not really that big a deal Alfred…" His face didn't match the tone he was using, actually, his smile got a bit bigger instead.

"Oh c'mon Arty! I think it is! You get free dinner out of it so what's wrong!" Al pouted, knowing Arthur was going to give into his adorableness soon anyway. Arthur sighed,

"Fine. I'll go with you to bloody dinner. Ok?" He's secretly melting all over the place, loving the attention. Craving it.

Arthur feels tears burning in his eyes, gulping them back. He will not cry. He's England for gods sakes!

The bombs were everywhere. Arthur shuddered in pain, his whole body battered and bloody. He looked at his lover next to him, tending to his wounds and he gasped in pain.

"Shhhh Arty… you'll be fine… you're strong…."

Arthur cried out, clutching onto Al's Jacket. Al's face contorted with worry, and he tried to soothe him, stroking his hair and holding him.

"Shhh baby… it'll all be ok.. Don't worry…" *he rocks him back and forth- Arthur holds back his tears- looking up at Alfred. "You know you can cry right?" Al looks at him sadly, with love in his baby blue eyes.

"B-but… I-I'm E-England.." Al chuckles sadly.

"But we all cry sometimes…" Arthur still wouldn't cry. He thought he was stronger than that. What does Alfred know anyway?

Arthur recalled being drugged… and then he woke up in a room with Alfred… in Russia. He then bites his lip as he remembers the way Al smiled at him sadly before they put their plan into action… that ended up not going to well. That got him here. Arthur curls up into a little ball, holding back tears.

After a While, there's a wrestling in the bushes and Arthur starts, waking up. He looks at the bushes, squinting at the sunlight. He'd slept all night on the stump.

"W-who is it!" His voice is creaky from sleeping like that for so long. France then stepped out of the bushes, frowning.

"Alfred's…" Arthur's heart jumps. But then he remembers last night.

"His fault…" France gets mad.

"H said that to protect you idiot! He loves you! And now he's dead!" Arthur's eyes widen.

"H-he what?" France sighs.

"He wanted to protect you so he told u he hated you. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten out…"

Arthur shakes, looking at the ground. "N-no.. h-he's America… H-he's b-bloody a-America… H-he cant…"

France holds him as Arthur Kirkland breaks down into tears.

~FIN~

.this is the first time I've killed one of the main Characters… . AAAH!HHH! . This is for my Arthur, u know who you are 3


End file.
